


Some Nights

by fire_ash_rebirth



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Make Them Gay You Goddamn Cowards, Pining, Pre-Canon, could be read as pre-slash, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Carol loves flying, she really does. But she doesn’t always love the Air Force. You know what she does love? Maria.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> do i use a consistent tense? probably not!  
> are there many words? no!  
> are they gay? absolutely!

Carol loves flying, she really does. But she doesn’t always love the Air Force. The rules and regulations, the constant pressure, the feeling of always being watched, being scrutinized. It makes her skin crawl and the back of her neck itch. The humidity of the nights are almost suffocating; even as she breathes, her lungs feel like they fill with more moisture than air. 

But some nights, Maria grabs her arms and leads her to some dingy bar with sticky tables, buzzing lights, and cheap drinks. Some nights, there are no eyes watching them that aren’t hazy with three too many drinks. Some nights, Carol gets to see Maria glow in the low light and listen to her mumble along with the music. 

Some nights, Carol traces a path down the cold glass for the water droplets to follow, then press her now-cool hand to Maria’s neck and grin at the ensuing shriek of protest. Some nights, Carol’s hand lingers for a heartbeat longer than necessary. Some nights, Maria’s eyes lock with hers just long enough to feel significant.. 

Carol loves flying, but she doesn’t always love the Air Force. She does, however, love Maria. Some nights, like this one, make everything worth it. 


End file.
